That Was Then
by kimberleyx
Summary: KC goes over to Clare's breaking the news that Jenna and him broke up. KC wants Clare back but she likes someone else. Set before Eli and Clare are together and yes this has some Eli in it  SONGFIC


**Author's Note: I had some Klare nostalgia, so here I am! This is my first song fic. I'm experimenting with my writing so bare with me! I'm not a huge fan of this but I figured ehh why not?**

**Song: That Was Then - Jesse McCartney (The whole song doesn't fit this fic really. I only liked the first verse and the chorus)**

**ENJOY! :)**

_

* * *

_

_Guess you never really know just what you've got  
Until you finally realize she could be gone  
And know that I've been taking you for granted for the longest time  
All you want is someone who really cares  
And I didn't even notice you were there  
I promise I'll never ever make that same mistake not twice_

It had been months since KC broke up with Clare for Jenna. During those months she really missed KC and even plotted to get KC back. With a new school year and new look, Clare was sure it was the just the thing to help her get over KC.

Clare was just finishing getting ready to meet Eli at the Dot. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Clare stepped outside and shut the door behind her, taking out her keys to lock the door then turned back around.

"Clare I need to talk to you." KC took a step forward.

Clare looked down at her watch. "I'm meeting Eli at the Dot in ten minutes so I don't have much time."

"It won't take long." KC took a seat on the steps and Clare sat next to him. Clare fell silent thinking about how just months ago they were in this same position. KC took a deep breath. "Jenna and I broke up."

Clare lost her breath for a second and then laughed silently to herself. She knew it wasn't going to work out when he picked Jenna over her. Clare was curioius. "Well, why'd you break up?"

KC looked up into the sky and then finally looked at Clare. "She's pregnant Clare. I don't want it. I'm not ready to be a father."

Clare gasped. "KC!" Clare shook her head and started raising his voice. "I can't believe you. Jenna is having a baby and you broke up with her? She's going to need you!"

"I don't want it." KC yelled back.

"And do you think Jenna does? Do you think she wanted to be pregnant? It's a mistake both of you made. For one thing KC you need to step it up. You lived your life without a father so why would you want that for your child. You're always thinking about yourself KC."

"We're just fifteen years old! I'm not ready to be a father and I know we're not ready for a baby."

"This is a conversation you should have with Jenna, not me." Clare stood up ready to go.

"This isn't the only reason why I came over." KC looked up at Clare and motioned her to take a seat back down. Clare sat back down reluctantly.

"This should be good." Clare thought to herself.

"Being with Jenna made me realize, she's not you. I miss you Clare." KC stared into her eyes with sincerity. Clare's mouth hung open slightly, a thousand things going through her head.

_That was then this is now took some time to come around  
All I want do is try again show you how  
I know that it's all about giving' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long, what you wanted I could not see  
That was then this is now took some time to figure out love is all you need_

KC grabbed Clare's hand. "I want to give us another shot. Jenna and I have been broken up for about two weeks now. During those two weeks all I could think about was you, about us. I know I made mistakes in the past but I need you Clare. You're the one thing that always kept me happy."

"I thought we drove each other mad." Clare spoke with a little sarcasm.

"We did but it wasn't enough to throw away everything we've been through." KC leaned in slowly to kiss Clare. His lips pressed against Clare's. As much as Clare wanted to pull away for some reason she didn't. She moved her lips slowly in sync with his. They separated as soon as they heard a car horn beep.

Clare looked over at the hearse sitting in front of her house. Clare began to blush of embarrassment. "I thought we were meeting at the Dot?"

Eli stayed in the hearse but yelled. "Yeah, ten minutes ago. I figured you'd need a ride but I guess you got tied up, tongue-tied to be exact." Eli began to smirk hiding his anger toward KC.

Clare stood up. "KC…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "As much as I miss what we had, I can't be with you. Things have changed significantly since you haven't been around and I'm happy where I am. Even though you put me through hell, you're a great person and Jenna is really lucky to have you. Please talk to her. You don't have to get back together with her just be there for her." Clare smiled brightly.

KC sighed. "I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clare kissed KC on the cheek and then started to run to the hearse.

"Clare?" KC stood on the steps with his hands in his pockets with a huge grin on his face. Clare turned around giving him a questioning look. "You like him don't you?" KC shouted making sure it was loud enough for Eli to hear.

Clare shot him a death glare as she blushed even more before she turned around to look at Eli with a huge smirk on his face. KC was laughing, enjoying the embarrassing situation he'd just put her in. Clare opened the car door and looked back at KC before getting in and stuck her tongue out and then mouthed, "I hate you."

* * *

**End.**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
